


Push me up against the wall

by Payge



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Hunter - Freeform, Laser Tag, Lydia Knows, M/M, Werewolf, banshee - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payge/pseuds/Payge
Summary: The pack goes laser taggingSterek ensuesMade for the prompt;Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.





	1. One

"You know what we should do this weekend?"   
Everyone turned to face Stiles from their various positions in the loft.  
"Nooo way" Isaac stated, turning back to the television screen. Scott snorted, earning a glare from Stiles. He immediately shut up, opting to stare at Allison instead. 

"What? Why not? You didnt even hear me out" Stiles grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.  
Sighing heavily, Erica reached forwards and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. "That's because your plans always end with us either doing something illegal, or nearly getting ourselves killed" she exclaimed.  
Everyone nodded along, causing Stiles to roll his eyes. 

"Not always! Anyway - I was thinking we could go to that new laser tag place that just opened. It would get rid of some of my energy - which I'm sure you all want" he protested.  
All eyes turned to Scott, knowing that he would get the final say considering the fact that Derek was currently god-knows where.

He looked around, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Im not saying yes, but it does sound fun. Besides, we really need to start acting like real teenagers. I guess it just depends on what Derek says" he replied.   
A simultaneous groan could be heard around the room. 

Lydia sat up straighter, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. Normally this would have had Stiles captivated, but recently he'd just not been feeling the same about Lydia. She was still obviously gorgeous, but he just didnt get the butterflies in his stomach anymore when thinking of her. If you'd told him a year before that he wouldnt be stumbling after her anymore - he would have laughed in your face, but then again, if you'd told him a year ago that he'd be sat on THE Derek Hale's sofa (who wasnt even home, what's up with that?) watching tv with Jackson, Lydia and all the others, who are werewolves, a banshee and hunter, he would have laughed in your face, so he supposed that losing his crush on Lydia wasn't that much of a big deal. 

In fact, him and Scott had both changed a lot over the year, admittedly Scott changing in a different way (ahem into a WEREWOLF) than him, but still. Recently Stiles had been thinking alot about alot of things, including the possibility that maybe, possibly, perhaps he was a little gay. Okay, a lot gay.

But it's not like he could be blamed. He'd spent the last year surrounded by super crazy mega-fit teenage boys with superstrength all sweaty all the time from the constant lacross and werewolf training. He knew that turning into a werewolf would make you hotter - but for the already hottest people in the school to be the ones that were turned is so unfair on him.  
How was he expected to not be at least a bit gay about the whole thing.

Don't even get him started on Derek. Of all the people, it had to be freaking Derek Hale that was their Alpha. Everytime Derek even looked in Stiles' general direction all that he could think was of that beard scratching red marks into his neck - and in between his legs, and he was constantly having to excuse himself from the room to go and get some 'fresh air'. They probably all knew what he was thinking about anyway - damn supernatural senses.

And those abs - Jesus - that's all Stiles had to say about that. Those times when they'd all be training and Derek's shirt would be soaked in sweat, sticking to his body, or torn by someones claws, the images were the muse of many sinful thoughts that Stiles should not be having about his Alpha and kind-of friend. 

They still fought constantly, always bickering back and forth, and nearly every conversation between the two ending in a threat of Stiles throat being torn out by Dereks teeth (which, ahem rude) yet Stiles knew that if there was ever trouble, Derek would have his back, afterall, they were pack.

But it's not like Stiles was the kind of person to like someone purely based on their looks. Derek was gorgeous, sure, but that's not the reason that Stiles is kind-of in love with the guy. Derek had a hard exterior, shutting people out and being strict with the pack, but that was expected after his tough past.

But Derek was a good Alpha, always having everyone's backs when needed, and teaching them all how to not only be good werewolves, but also good people. Albeit his methods could be a little harsh at times, but at least they were effective. Also, Stiles could see that Derek genuinley cared about his pack, could see his eyes softening slightly whenever Scott and Alison would hold hands or kiss (which was ALOT), or when Jackson and Lydia would bicker.

But Stiles wasn't naive. He knew that Derek never looked at him like that, and never would. But a guy could dream.

Lydia cleared her throat, drawing Stiles back into the conversation. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Uhh. Sorry what?" He asked, earning groans from the wolves again.

Lydia tilted her head slightly, squinting her eyes. Almost like she was trying to read into Stiles' thoughts. It made him uncomfortable to say the least, considering he had been thinking about Derek and Lydia was a Banshee - she could probably read thoughts or something.

"I said that Derek would never agree to that. And that as it was your idea you should be the one to ask him" she explained. She was still looking at him strangely, making him squirm slightly in his seat.

Suddenly, a large weight dropped onto the sofa beside him, scaring him half to death and making him fall to the floor in shock.

The laughs of his so-called friends could be heard around him as he struggled back onto the sofa, now sitting besides a very amused Derek.   
He seriously had the worst friends, they all had to have known that he was coming because of their damn werewolf hearing.

Derek's hair was newly cut, solving the mystery of where he had been. He looked very attractive, making Stiles try to shake his thoughts back into place.

That's when Stiles realised that Derek would have had to have gone to the only barber shop in Beacon Hills. It was run by an old man called Mr. Peko, a tiny man who had to be a third of Derek's height, and the complete opposite of Derek. He laughed out loud at the thought, earning an confused look from his friends, yet a knowing look from Lydia. Stiles tried not to think too much about that.

Derek raised an eyebrow, turning towards Stiles and yep he was biting his lip okay Stiles calm down. "Ask me what" he pressed, already sounding fed up.

"Uuuuh. So i have a good idea that you probably aren't going to find very good, but you totally should find it good because it is very good" Stiles rambled.


	2. Two

Sitting in his car, on the way to the Lazer Tag place was not what he expected to be doing the following weekend. Somehow, he had managed to convinced Derek that going Lazer Tagging was a good idea. 

Looking back now, it was a terible idea. Six werewolves, a hunter, and himself were going to be playing Lazer Tag. A game in a dark room. Where the objective is to beat the other team by shooting them.  
He was going to get killed. 

No matter how good he was, and he was good. There was no way to win. The werewolves and Allison had amazing reflexes - and most could literally see in the dark, Allison probably trained to see in the dark with her parents or something too.

Lydia had opted out of joining them in the game, still tagging along but deciding to just catch up with her social media and wait for them to be finished. A show of support and all that.

Pulling into the parking lot, he hopped out of his Jeep and walked towards the Lazer Tag entrance, pushing open the door and walking inside. The rest of the pack were already there, him being the last one to arrive, and they walked as a group towards the front desk, Jackson grumbling about Stiles always being the last one to arrive. 

They signed in, each giving their name before following the woman through a set of doors. Stiles had done this enough times to know what was coming next and excitedly exclaimed his plan to the group. Recieving reluctant agreements from everyone. 

They stopped at the next desk, needing to give their 'game names' to continue. This is where Stiles' plan came into action. 'Borrowing' a piece of paper from the desk, he scribbled down all of their names, excluding Lydia's before tearing them into separate, smaller pieces and proceeding to fold them up.

"Sir, you need to hurry up. There are other players waiting" the annoyed voice of the man behind the desk could be heard. "Okay, okay - he'll only be a second, just leave the kid to it." Derek replied.

Stiles felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Derek had defended him. Albiet he had called Stiles a 'kid' but they were getting there.

Folding the final name, he mixed the pile of names in his hands before offering them to the group. Each person picked a name, and got into line. 

His plan was incredible. It was how him and Scott had done it when there were kids, and it was still as fun as it was then. Each person had a slip of paper with someones name on, they would pick that person's 'game name' and no-one would know who got whoses name. 

Looking at the piece of paper in his hands, he carefully unfolded it, to reveal the name 'DEREK'.  
Great, he thought, a blush rising to hus cheeks at all the possible names he could choose. 

Sighing, he put the end if his pen in his mouth, sucking on the end of it as he thought of a good nickname. Suddenly, he jumped up as the perfect name hit him. Looking around, he realised that none of his friends had even flinched, reminding him of their reflexes and the fact that in less than ten minutes he would be dead. 

Turning to scribble down the chosen nickname he glanced at Derek, seeing him stood with a slack jaw, staring at Stiles. The tips of his ears were pink, and as soon as he realised that Stiles was now looking at him he jumped slightly, clearing his throat and quickly writing something down on the paper. 

Hearing a giggle, Stiles looked at Lydia, seeing her looking at him weirdly like before, except now she was also smirking. She winked at him, turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction to sit on one of the available sofas.

Handing over the slip of paper, Stiles snuck a final glance at Derek, only to see him staring at Lydia. Go figures that the first guy he likes turns out to like Lydia. Sighing heavily, Stiles pushed through the door leading to the waiting area, earning an "Stiles, you alright man?" From Scott. Damn werewolf senses.


	3. Chapter 3

After watching the video instructing them how to play and dividing into two teams, they walked through the final set of doors, ready to put on their jackets and begin.   
The teams were;  
Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd vs  
Scott, Allison, Stiles and Jackson. 

Walking through the doors, both teams set to putting on their jackets.   
There were Red and Blue jackets, one colour for each team, and upon seeing the two colours, an instant smile was brought to his face, although he had no idea why. 

Stiles walked over to where a red jacket was, reaching for it as the others followed suit. After realising the jacket was too high up for Stiles to reach, he turned to look for another one, only to see that they had all been taken already. 

He turned back to the jacket in front of him, reaching as far as he could and going up on his tiptoes to no avail. Suddenly, a warm, hard chest was being pressed up against his back, and a large hand was reaching up to grab the jacket.

"Let me get that for you," a deep voice rumbled behind him. Stiles closed his eyes, taking a deep breayh befoee turning around, coming face to face (more like face to chest) with Derek.   
He could feel the blush on his face as he stuttered out a "uhh thanks".

Looking up at Dereks face, he jumped when Derek began putting the jacket on him, a smirk set in place. "You alright there Stiles? Your heart is beating really fast," he said, tilting his head. Stiles rolled his eyes, knowing that Derek was just playing with him. 

"Yep, I'm perfectly fine Sourwolf" he exclaimed, turning and grabbing a gun before walking into the arena. Once in the arena, where loud music was blasting, he leaned against the wall, whispering "Jesus Christ" to himself as he realised why he had been so happy to see the two colours.

They were the two colours of Dereks eyes.

 

Running around the corner, Stiles let out a laugh as he shot Boyd in the back, dodging out of the way as Erica attempted to do the same to him. 

Considering the fact that he was the only human in the room. (At this point he didn't even consider Allison to be human) he was doing remarkably well. He actually had a slight advantage. Whilst the wolves had great reflexes and smell and whatnot, Stiles came to realise that whilst he could not hear very well over the blaring music, the wolves were finding it hard to concentrate, due to the fact that they had inhanced hearing, so the music that was annoyingly loud to Stiles was almost unbearingly so to the wolves - though they didn't seem to let it faze them that much.

He had yet to die, although he had seen Isaac wolfed out at one point (yet still in control). 

Derek and Allison, as expected, where the best players, making him very glad they were not on the same team. Stiles watched as Allison back-flipped into a crouch, successfully dodging the lazers pointed at her and shooting someone that Stiles could not see around a corner.

Realising that he had not yet looked at the name on his gun, he glanced down, laughing as he saw that his name was 'micxlzeasd'. He knew that Scott had chosen it as he was the only person who knew Stiles' real name. Although it was seriously mis-spelt.

Looking up, he gasped as he saw a flash of blue moving past the wall opposite him. Holding his gun up, Stiles moved forwards slowly, turning in a circle to stand with his back facing the wall.

The blue flashed past again, but this time slow enough for Stiles to make out dark hair and a broad chest. Derek, Stiles thought, shaking his head. 

"Cut it out Derek" he yelled, lowering his gun slightly. Standing still and waiting for Derek to show himself, Stiles span around as he was shit in the side. Seeing Erica running away and laughing, Stiles lifted his gun, taking took a step towards her, ready to chase after her. But he stopped as he saw Scott hiding behind a nearby wall, clearly planning a surprise attack,

Stiles turned back around to find Derek practically plastered to his chest. Jumping about five feet in the air, Stiles took a step back, letting out a whine of 'Jesus Derek'. 

Looking up at Dereks smirking face, Stiles stumbled backwards as Derek began taking steps forwards. Derek inclined his head at Stiles gun, pointing his own at Stiles. Stiles momentarily thought of running away, but knew he was cornered.

Sighing, he leaned down to place his gun on the floor, holding his hands above his head. "I surrender" Stiles grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Derek took another step forwards, making Stiles shuffle back more, bumping into the wall. No escape.   
"Okay, okay! I'm cornered! Just shoot me an-" Stiles exclaimed, suddenly cut off as Derek hungrily smashed his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles eyes, which were wide open in shock, slowly closed, letting out a 'mmfph' as Derek opened his mouth, his tounge chasing after Stiles'.

Stiles uncrossed his arms, choosing  
to tangle his hands in Dereks hair, moaning as Derek pressed in close, reaching one hand down to grab at Stiles waist, the other still holding his gun.

Stiles' jacket was beginning to dig into his back, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Especially when Derek pulled back from the kiss, to begin kissing a path down Stiles' jaw to his neck, where he began sucking a mark into the point where his neck and shoulders met. 

Stiles moved his hands from Derek's hair, choosing to push them leaned his head slightly to the left, baring his neck more, making Derek stop his quest and let out a groan.

Derek leant his forehead against Stiles shoulder, staring down at the floor as he breathed heavily, Stiles doing the same. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, catching their breath. 

Derek didn't move his head from its position, and this was beginning to make Stiles worry. "Derek, you okay?" He asked softly, still having to almost-shout it over the music that was blaring.

Stiles gently raised Derek's head, so that they were face to face, and the sight made Stiles stiffen slightly more in his pants - and of course he had managed to get half hard just from making out.

Derek's face was flushed, but what made Stiles blush to the tips of his ears was Derek's eyes. They were glowing red and Stiles found himself feeling quite guilty when he remembered what bearing your neck meant to wolves. It was a total sign of submissiveness, and Stiles had just done it to an Alpha. Stiles was surprised that Derek hadn't sunk his teeth into Stiles neck. 

Derek had his eyes clenched shut, and was standing up straight once again, his face back to its normal shade. He opened his eyes and Stiles was releaved to see that they were back to their normal shade of blue.

Stiles brought his hand up to the back of his neck and sheepishly muttered out a 'Sorry'. Dragging his hand back down to his side, he shivered as he felt the hickey that Derek had made, catching Derek's eyes trained on it as he smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, his eyes widening as he realised that they had spent the last five minutes making out with each other, in a small arena with all of their friends. There was no way that the rest of the pack hadn't seen them. 

It was at that moment that Stiles realised with a jolt that Derek didn't like Lydia. Derek liked him. As in Derek Hale. But why had Derek been staring at her then? 

Stiles asked Derek this, only to watch as Derek's cheeks once again went red as he muttered out a 'Uhh she....winked. At you" leaving Stiles to delightfully realise that Derek had been jealous.

Stiles smirked, opening his mouth to make a sassy remark, but was interrupted once again as Derek pressed his lips against Stiles' for a short, open-mouthed kiss. 

Pulling back, Stiles' jacket lit up brightly, leaving Stiles slack-jawed as Derek sprinted away from him, laughing. 

Stiles quickly bent down to pick up his gun, spinning around only to see that Derek had dissapeared.

Getting a good look at his gun, Stiles looked at the screen which read;  
-100 points. Close range shot. Shot by 'SOURWOLF'

Stiles laughed, gripping his gun even tighter and running in the drection that Derek had headed. Two could play at that game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Please leave some feedback as this is my first time writing


End file.
